


Iron Anarchy

by SiriusBlackWinchester



Category: Sons of Anarchy, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, BAMF Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes Gets a Hug, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, But in this story He’s a She, Darcy and Juice are cousins, F/M, Female Tony Stark, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Im still bitter about CW, Love Bucky though, No Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusBlackWinchester/pseuds/SiriusBlackWinchester
Summary: After not hearing from her cousin in weeks, Darcy lewis begs Toni to check on him for her. So being the awesome sister from another mister that she is, Toni flys to Charming California to see why Male cousin lewis (how many times do i have to tell you, thats not his last name) and figure out why he’s been MIA and worrying her favorite shortstack. This should be fun.





	Iron Anarchy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is my first ever published story. Ive always wanted to write one, but never grew the balls to do it. Well, i still dont have those balls, but im gonna Publish this anyways. I apologize for any grammar mistakes. Also unnecessary and/or missing punctuation. Its not my strong suit. I hope you enjoy.  
> Also this takes place at end of the season 3 finale. Some differences though are Tara and Jax aren’t together. And Donna is alive so no murder of Stahl “shame” anywho thats it.

TONI, TONI, TONI!!”

Startled, Toni looked up from her project and came face to face with a frantic Intern. Squinting her eyes she regarded the shouting woman standing before her. Toni did a quick mental list of all current offenses she had caused to people in the last 24 hours. Nope, none that she can think of. The squeamish lab assistant she made cry so badly that he quit on the spot doesn’t count. He should’ve know better than to yell at DUM-E and call him names. Only she could do that. Suddenly fingers were being snapped in front of her face. Blinking slowly she focused back onto the -rapidly becoming even more red in the face- intern before her.

“What’s up Lewis. I haven’t seen you this mad since Clint stole all of your bras and made a quilt for Barnes to take with him when he goes away on missions. Wait. He didnt do that again did he? Because i just bought you that whole collection. That sorry Son of a Bi—“

“TONI!” Once again she was being yelled at. Closing her mouth she decided to let her angry tirade go. She’d make sure Birdbrain would get stuck above the bathrooms on level 63 the next time he wants to take a stroll through the vents. That’s the bad smelling chemicals level. People are constantly throwing up in there. HA. It’ll be hilarious.

‘What can I do for you boobs?’ 

Rolling her eyes to the ceiling as if asking “why her” Darcy pinned Toni with a pleading look. Suddenly alert Toni backed up and crossed her arms over her chest. She knew that look. That’s the ‘Toni I need a favor’ look. Toni motioned with her hands telling Darcy to get on with it.

“Could you please go to Charming and check on Juan Carlos for me please? I haven’t heard from him in weeks. You know how he is. He constantly checks in every Tuesday so we can eat nachos together over Skype and bitch about the people who keep winning Chopped, even though they clearly don’t deserve it.” She pleaded. Usually that would annoy Toni, but she could tell how much this was bothering her Intern (I’m not yours. I’m Janes.) seeing the tear slide down her cheek Toni quickly rushed around the table to wrap the sad girl in her arms. 

“Don’t cry Small Bean, I will definitely go check on Juice box for you, you don’t even have to ask.” She reassured Darcy. “Besides I’ve been wanting to kick his ass for a while for choosing Wintergreen over me on our last game night, so I have no problem going.” Shrugging her shoulders, she kept hugging the life out of Darcy, and was rewarded with a watery laugh. Smiling internally, Toni pulled back enough to see Darcys face, before winking and finally letting go.

“Thank you so much Tones, this really means a lot. I’ll definitely repay you, whether by delicious food or possibly tasing Thor again. I’ll figure it out.” Waving her hand distractedly towards Toni she began to walk out of the lab. Toni could still hear her muttering recipes to herself as she left. Blinking rapidly before she shook her head and looked at the ceiling. 

“J? You don’t think she was serious about tasing Thor do you? I mean not that I wouldn’t enjoy seeing his facial expression when it happens again, but I don’t think now is the best time. I mean he’s only just returned to earth.” 

“I believe she was very serious ma’am” J.A.R.V.I.S, her Loyal AI responded after a second of hesitation. “Might I suggest telling miss Lewis to stick with food recipes, instead of bodily harm?” If Toni didn’t know any better she would say that she was hearing Sarcasm from her AI. Ah shes so proud.

“So much sass from you lately J, you know how it makes me all warm and fuzzy on the inside.”

“Of course ma’am, how could I forget?” Toni Narrowed her eyes at the camera. She could practically hear the virtual eye roll she just received from the AI. Shaking her head to walked towards her wall of Suits. 

“Plot a course to Charming J, we have a favor to complete.” Stepping into the suit always felt like coming home. The way it cocooned her body for the best sort of protection possible. She always felt so much better after putting it on, and while the media still coined her ‘IRONMAN’ even though she was clearly a woman (there’s boobs on these suits for fucks sake) she still felt badass while wearing it. She wishes she could’ve thought of the concept before Afghanistan, before Yinsen, before the ARC reactor, she could’ve done so much good. Though as she thinks that A tiny part of her mind whispers about how it would’ve just been used as a weapon, the same as everything else she had built back then. Quickly pushing that thought from her mind. she finished being incased in the armor. 

“Course laid in ma’am” She heard inside the helmet. Grinning Toni quickly shot off towards Charming California. 

——-Time skip——- 

“Ma’am, there seems to be some type of disturbance at the chosen destination.” Zooming the camera in as much as she could while in the suite and from this distance. Toni could make out police cars and several people being handcuffed. Oh boy. Shortcake will not be happy. 

“Facial recognition Jarv, I wanna know who we’re dealing with baby boy.” With a beep of acknowledgement from her earpiece, photos started to rapidly dance across the the screen before her eyes. “Hey, wait a minute. Agent Stahl? Isn’t she the shady bitch who got turned down by SHIELD?”

“Correct ma’am. Some of her paperwork didn’t match up to her stories. Also the sudden disappearance of her girlfriend. It seems SHIELD believed she was the cause of her disappearance and decided that she couldn’t be trusted.”

“Yikes. Send all information you can find to my private servers. I wanna know what shes been up to. Especially with Juice box involved.” She got a quick beep in return. “Well lets make and entrance shall we? I’m feeling a little dramatic.” She could practically feel the defeated sigh from JARVIS making her smile wide. “Some AC/DC if you please.” 

“Of course ma’am.” Suddenly ‘ Thunderstruck’ started blaring through the air making her bright smile even wider. She had always wanted a theme song. As she got closer to the group, she could see them starting to look towards her. Asking J to play the music louder she watched as one head with tattoos on both sides popped up from the ground and started to bounce in anticipation. Nearing the ground Toni flipped feet first and landed in her iconic kneeling pose. Lowering the music volume she slowly stood to her feet while staring everyone down. 

“Excuse me Miss. Stark. You’re not authorized to be here.” Agent “psycho bitch” Stahl barked at the suit. Toni continued to stare her down for a minute, before dismissing her all together and looking at everyone else who were standing around looking lost and confused as to why she was here of all places. She noticed that all of the guys being arrested were wearing a similar type of vest and deduced that this was a motorcycle club, and by the amount of cops, not a completely legal one. Oh yes,her and Juice are going to be having some words. Telling JARVIS to get any and all info he could on the Sons Of Anarchy and let her know what he finds, she finally allowed the suit to open. 

She could see the dumbfounded expressions on everyone’s face when she finally stepped down on to the cement. Smoothing out her black “Guns’N’Roses” T-shirt she scanned the faces in front of her, looking for the familiar goofy mug of her friend. While scanning her brown eyes connected with Blue making her pause her search. He was very attractive. About 6 feet tall with long blond hair and a bit of facial hair. Yeah she likes. Very much. When he didn’t break eye contact right away, she sent him a sultry wink with a bit of a smirk. What? She can flirt a bit if she wants. Getting a sinful smirk in return she felt her insides turning warm. Yup she’ll get back to that. But first.

“Excuse me! Miss. Star-!” Putting up her finger in the universal gesture of “one minute” Toni shushed psycho Stahl and walked passed her with no regards to her offended and shocked expression. She could hear the SONS sniggering to themselves and even heard a few ooohs before she finally gave up her search and decided a different approach was necessary.

“Juice! Where are you? You know I cant see over tall people, and you know it makes me angry when I have to be reminded of my small person status.” She called into the crowd. Hearing more laughs from the SONS she gave them all a grin. Not a second later she heard a voice from the back of the crowd. Watching the crowd part for him to make it to the front. He hesitated a second, (until she opened her arms for him.) Before he wrapped her into a tight hug.

“What are you doing here T? “ he whispered under his breath to her, like he was afraid she didnt want people to know how close they are. Pushing him back she spoke in her normal tone to him.

“Will you please call Little Bit before she has a coronary, or before she actually succeeds in convincing Tastee Freeze that global domination is a good thing to do while shes mad.” Reaching into her pocket she handed him her Starkphone. “Oh by the way.” She paused, then slapped him in the back of the head “that’s for abandoning me on game night. You horrible horrible person.” 

Laughing he rubbed the back of his head with a wince “okay I deserved that.” He admitted nodding. “Before I call D I wanna introduce you to my brothers.” Proceeding down the line one by one introducing her to his family, before finally stopping in front the hot blonde. “T this is Jax Teller,Jax obviously this is Toni Stark.” He introduced.

Stepping forward Toni grabbed his outstretched hand. “Hello there handsome, my bike is in for a service. Can I ride you instead?.” She teased (somewhat seriously) he looked completely shocked for a second while everyone around him gasped audibly before they all started howling with laughter and started catcalling. She was about to ask what was so funny, but he distracted her by gripping her hand tightly. 

“Jesus Christ, I’ve been waiting for you a while sweetheart. Its about damn time.” Seeing his beaming smile was enough to knock Toni out of her shock. She found her soulmate. HER SOULMATE! Her other half. The ying to her yang, the peanut butter to her jelly. The…well you get the idea. Breaking into a big grin herself she pulled him down for a filthy kiss that was all tongues and teeth. 

“Well, I was not expecting that all when I agreed to this favor. I am definitely not disappointed. You all have to come visit the tower with Juice. It’ll be amazing! There’s so much to see. Li—-“ a throat clearing interrupted her excited rambling. Looking over she came face to face with Stahl. “Uhh this bitch.” She mutter under her breath before turning to face her fully. “Yes?” She could feel Jax come to stand behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. Smiling internally she kept her resting bitch face on Stahl.

“Miss Stark im going to have to ask that you step away from them. They’re under arrest. You have no business being here.” Stahl told her in a superior tone of voice that immediately got her hackles raised. 

“Yeah no, that’s not gonna happen. JARVIS lock it down nobody leaves until my lawyers get here.”clapping her hands together she turned towards Stahl. “So you can take yourself and your little suit wearing buddies and go find a place to sit tight.” Offering the agent a smile that was all sharp teeth. She turned her back on the officers that were spluttering and turned to her soulmate. “So about that ride. I’d say we got two hours before my lawyers get here. How about we have some fun while we wait.”

“Oh doll, you definitely read my mind. Let’s go beautiful. You’re about to have the ride of your life.” Both smirking at eachother the began speedwalking to the clubhouse with their hands clasped tight. Coming to a sudden halt (which jerked Jax to a stop as well) 

“JUAN CARLOS CALL YOUR DAMN COUSIN! AND DON’T TOUCH MY SUIT OR JARVIS WILL KILL YOU!” She yelled at the top of her lungs. Standing still until she saw the embarrassed man start to dial, she turned to her soulmate nodding. Okay. Let’s do this.”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of short but that’s it for now. Idk if i wanna make it multichapter or keep it a oneshot. Let me know what ya though. Cheers.


End file.
